Time to Start A New
by crbigpapi
Summary: Eragon leaves Alagaesia to start his new life as the leader of the riders. Will he ever find a new home? Will he ever see Arya again? Who knows read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Inheritance Fan Fic so I hope you like it. Remember I do not own any characters that are christopher Paolini's or any other names of city's and such. I might create a few characters so be prepared for that. Most of this is from the ending of Inheritance then it goes on to my writing. From here on out though its going to be my writing. Any reviews will help so it would be appreciated if you wrote some.**

They soon arrived at the top of a small hill and gazed down from it upon the Talita, which sat waiting for them on the far side. The ship appeared as Eragon knew it would. As it must.

By the light of the pale moon, the vessel looked like a swan ready to take flight from the wide, slow-moving river and carry him into the vast unknown. The elves had lowered its sails, and the sheets of fabric gleamed with a faint sheen. A single figure stood at the tiller but otherwise the deck was empty.

Past the talita, the flat, dark plain extended all the way to the distant horizon: a daunting expanse broken only by the river itself, which lay upon the land like a strip of hammered metal.

A tightness formed in Eragon's throat, and he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, as if to hide himself from the sight.

They slowly rode down the hill and through the whispering grass to the pebble beach by the ship. The hooves of the horses sounded sharp and loud against the stones.

There Eragon dismounted, as did the others. Unbidden, the elves formed two lines leading to the ship, one facing the other, and they planted the ends of their spears in the ground by their feet and stood thus, statue like.

Eragon looked them over, and the tightness in his throat increased, making it difficult to breathe properly.

_Now is the moment_, said Saphira, and he knew she was right.

Eragon untied the casket of gold and gems from the back of his horse's saddle and carried it to Roran.

"This is where we part then?" Roran asked.

Eragon nodded. "Here", he said giving the casket to Roran. "You should have this. You can make better use of it than I. . . . Use it to build your castle.

"I'll do that," said Roran, his voice thick. He placed the casket under his left arm, and then he embraced Eragon with his right, and they held each other for a long moment. Afterward, Roran said, "Be safe Brother."

"You too, Brother . . . . Take care of Katrina and Ismira."

"I will"

Unable to think of anything else to say, Eragon touched Roran once more on the shoulder, then turned and went to join Arya where she stood waiting for him by the two rows of elves. They stared at each other for a handful of heartbeats, and then Arya said, "Eragon." She had drawn her cowl as well, and in the moonlight, he could see little of her face.

"Arya." He looked down the silvery river and then back at Arya, and he gripped the hilt of Brisingr. He was so full of emotion, he trembled. He did not want to leave, but he knew he must. "Stay with me-"

Her gaze darted up, "I cannot"

". . . stay with me until the first curve of the river."

She hesitated, then nodded. He held out his arm, and she looped hers through his, and together they walked onto the ship and went to stand by the prow. The elves behind then followed, and once they were all on board, they pulled up the gangplank. Without wind or oars, the ship moved away from the stony shore and began to drift down the long, flat river.

On the beach, Roran stood alone, watching them go. Then he threw back his head and uttered a long, aching cry, and the night echoed with the sound of his loss. For several minutes, Eragon stood next to Arya, and neither spoke as they watched the first curve in the river approach. At last, Eragon turned to her, and he pushed away the cowl away from her face, so that he could see her eyes.

"Arya," he said. And he whispered her true name. A tremor of recognition ran through her. She whispered his true name in response, and he too shivered at hearing the fullness of his being. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Arya forestalled him by placing three of her fingers upon his lips. She stepped back from him then and raised one arm over her head.

"Farewell, Eragon Shadeslayer," she said.

And then Firen swept down from above and snatched her off the deck of the ship, buffeting Eragon with the gusts of air from his wings. "Farewell," Eragon whispered as he watched her and Firen fly back toward where Roran still stood upon the distant shore.

Then Eragon finally allowed the tears to spill from his eyes and he clutched the railing of the ship and wept as he left behind all that he had ever known. Above, Saphira keened, and her grief mingled with his as they mourned what could never be.

In time, however, Eragon's heart slowed, and his tears dried, and a measure of peace stole over him as he gazed out at the empty plain. He wondered what strange things they might encounter within its wild reaches, and he pondered the life he and Saphira were to have- a life with the dragons and Riders.

_We are not alone, little one, _said Saphira. A smile crept across his face.

And the ship sailed onward, gliding serenely down the moonlit river toward the dark lands beyond.

Eragon went to his room on the boat and sat on his bed to think. He thought to himself and furthermore Saphira that he would never forget his friends and family that helped him succeed in becoming who he is and will become. He also promised himself that he would never forget his first and only true love Arya. Then he went on to think of what to do when he finds his new home. He started thinking of names for the new home of the Dragon Riders. His list didn't go quite as long as he expected since he decided the name should be Doru Araeba the original kingdom of the riders.

Umaroth, Glaedr, and the other dragons approved of the name, but made sure that he understood that there will be changes from the original. Eragon understood knowing what they meant, remembering the past is good but living it again isn't always the best idea. Also he knew the mistakes that were made were going to be changed.

After many hours of planning and drawing designs for the city itself he decided to call it a night and go to bed. He bid Saphira a good night and laid down to rest. He found himself crying again because he couldn't stop thinking of what he was going to miss as time wore on.

After what seemed like minutes he felt that familiar conscience press against his mind and he heard her say, "_Remember little one we are not alone, yes we are going to miss a lot but you cannot let it bring you down. I am sure Nasuada will tell you of the events that will occur as you will have to talk to her about the eggs that we will send_," and with that she let him be, knowing that had settled him enough. Eragon felt better but still had a twinge of sadness after what Saphira said and after a few seconds was finally calm enough to fall asleep.

Eragon stirred in his sleep as he dreamt. He woke with a start nothing felt right to him being on this ship so he went to the only comfort on it. He walked to Saphira hoping no elves would see him in this state. He hurried to Saphira and crawled to her stomach and curled up into a ball beside her. Everything went dark as her wing came over him engulfing him in warmth and comfort. He had to set his mind straight before he got to his destination or things were going to start off with confusion and turmoil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is another chapter for you all to read. I hope you all enjoy it. Please give reviews because it will the story in the long run. I might skip ahead a few weeks in the next chapter so be prepared. I also don't know when I will bring Arya in because the ending of the book just doesn't feel right to me. Again I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of Christopher Paolini's Characters.**

Eragon woke the next morning under Saphira's wing with a heavy heart. He knew the task ahead of him was immense since he was so young. He thought the task was difficult for the riders years ago, but for him the difficulty was tripled because he was the lone rider doing it himself. All of this was depressing him and it was just bringing up the pain from yesterday. So, he decided to stay under Saphira's wing to steel himself and to set his mind straight. He finally contacted Saphira with, "Good morning big one." She lifted her wing and looked at him with one of her big sapphire eyes, and said, "_Good morning little one, did you sleep better under my wing_." With that he smiled and said, "You know I always sleep better under your wing." She just puffed warm smoke at him through her nostrils and hummed in satisfaction.

Eragon rose with stiffly after sleeping on the hard wooden floors. He ignored the looks the elves gave him as he walked away from Saphira towards the tip of the bow of the boat, looking at the horizon and admiring it. It brought the first happiness to him other than Saphira. He admired it for a few minutes before having to go search out something for him to eat. He was hungry after all the emotional turmoil exhausted him yesterday. So, he went to the dining room of the ship. Soon after eating he decided it was a good time to meditate and take in the area around him. He went to the bow of the ship again and sat cross legged and started to meditate.

He could feel every elf on the boat, Saphira, some fish in the water around the boat, and some birds that just so happened to fly by. He felt Saphira's mind press against his, "_I am going hunting so I will be gone for awhile, contact me if anything goes wrong. And I mean anything. You can't go long without getting into trouble without me_." He smiled and returned with, "Ok take as long as you want, and I don't think anything will want to trouble me with all these elves on the boat." With that she gave the mental equivalent of a nod and leaped off the boat, causing it to shake.

He watched in amusement as some of the elves fell after the sudden movement. Blödhgarm approached him and asked "Is everything alright Shadeslayer, why did Saphira leap of the boat like she did." Eragon responded with, "She went hunting and won't be back for a while. As for why she lept off the boat like she did, I have no clue." Blödhgarm seemed to accept this answer and left him to his thoughts again. Going back to his meditation, Eragon thought to the future and wondered if he was even a good teacher. Having to become the leader of the Riders caused a lot of questions within him that he sometimes just couldn't answer. Shaking his head in annoyance he decided he had enough and decided to roam around the ship to see if there was anything interesting for him to do. This before he met with Umaroth and Glaedr and the other dragons to continue the designing and planning of the city as well as his teaching.

After what seemed like hours and nothing but elves either reading or painting, he found himself in his room on his bed doing the same thing, reading some of the scrolls found in Galbatorix's library. Mostly things on the previous generations of Riders, what they did, victories, defeats, and other things that he could put into his teachings. He could even ask Umaroth for more information on certain events or to have him go on about things that he and his rider, Vrael, did together. That would be both a very interesting and helpful topic since his rider was the former leader of the Dragon Riders.

All of a sudden the boat shook, and since there was no screaming he assumed Saphira was back. He put down the scroll he was reading and went up to the deck to greet her. He realized he had cut off his mind from his surroundings and made a mental note to not do that again. He came on deck to see her standing tall and elegant, showing off her gleaming scales in the bright sunlight. He smiled at the sight and was always astounded when she showed off like this. Eragon walked over to her and patted her nose. She hummed in satisfaction. Eragon asked, "How was the hunt, Big one." Saphira continued to hum and said, "_It was a good hunt, i caught two large does, and a medium sized buck. That should hold me over for a few days. Also it gave me a chance to use that ring Orik made for me and, like he said my prey didn't even hear me. Look it isn't even dirty or scratched._"

Eragon glanced at it and it did seem to be untouched by her rough treatment of it. "Good it would be a shame if something like that got damaged. It looks quite good on you, you know," Eragon said. It seemed that Saphira's humming got louder by his comments. She looked at him with one of her big sapphire eyes, and said, "_Do you really think so, I always thought it looked good on me._" With that Eragon smiled again and patted her on her nose, and left her to rest after the hunt. He could still hear her humming as he got into his room.

Eragon wanted to scry his friends and family, but it was just too early. He didn't want to see them yet. Plus, just the thought of Arya was enough to make him start crying again so he decided against it. All these thought were bringing him back to the past so he decided to start the meeting to get his mind off of it.

The meeting of the dragons, and Eragon had started and they decided to continue to talk about Doru Araeba and training for the new riders. The meeting started off with the casual greetings and then they were off. Eragon and Umaroth did most of the talking. Glaedr and the other dragons would interject something. Every once in awhile Saphira would awake from her rest and say something then go back to sleep. There were many topics to discuss, but there was one that nobody wanted to talk about just yet. What would be taught about the fall of Galbatorix and the battles that had taken place before it. It's not that it was forgotten about it was just that nobody wanted to bring it up. It was still too soon for Eragon and the other Dragons to talk about.

The meeting went on for a few hours just like the night before a lot was discussed and things seemed to be falling into place with the ideas floating around between all the Dragons and Eragon. Just like the night before he bid everyone a good night and went to bed. This time though he went right to sleep because he didn't want to think of the past and get depressed again so he made sure to quiet his mind early and quick. He was hoping he didn't have that dream again like the night before. He didn't need the loneliness to come back again because he knew he wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter I hope you enjoy. Again I do not own anything that has to do with Christopher Paolini. This chapter skips ahead a few week. As always give reviews. Those are always appreciated. Don't forget to follow to see where this story leads.**

Eragon sat on the deck of the boat like he usually did looking around for a good spot for his new home. All the details had been filled out for the building of the new city in the weeks that had passed. They have been sailing for almost a month and they haven't seen a suitable location for the new Riders. They have seen a lot of open plains, and deserts, but there were no mountains. They had seen what looked like a suitable place to stay, but Eragon felt it was still too close to Du Weldenvarden. He could still see faint traces of the forest in the distance and didn't want to take the chance. He wanted to be as far away as possible so that nobody would want to come and find them for the eggs.

Even though nothing suitable had been found yet, Eragon still had high hopes that they would find their new homes. He still felt the eagerness to find the place, he still was very nervous, Saphira had to calm his mind many times to keep him from freaking out in the middle of the deck, in front of all the elves. Of the sixteen elves that came only a few were willing to talk to Eragon in the open. There was Blödhgarm who Eragon trusted with his life. Plus Blödhgarm was a true friend of Eragon's. Then there was this younger elf woman who had long blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. Her name was Larien Tasardur she always seemed like she wanted to be around Eragon. Saphira always thought it was because she thought he was cute. But, Eragon couldn't see it.

It made Eragon feel a little less awkward that some of the elves would talk to him. He knew the rest would warm up to him eventually, he was a nice person to be around. It was surprising to find the only Elves that didn't want to talk to him. Maybe it was because they knew they would to a lot of talking or maybe they were still in awe. He was unsure but made the best of it. He knew he always had someone to talk to in Saphira. They took a flight everyday to stay accustomed and it gave them time to be together. If they didn't want to talk they would just enjoy each other's company.

It was mid afternoon and Eragon decided to go for a flight with Saphira. He wanted to talk to her about the dreams he had been having so he contacted her, "Saphira would you like to fly right now. I got something to talk to you about." Saphira already knowing what it was about said, "_Of course little one, that was something i wanted to talk to you about as well._" Forgetting that she felt his emotions and was in his head essentially Eragon smiled and said, "Thanks, these dreams, I mean this dream since it's the same one don't stop." With that he hopped on to her and she jumped of the boat and with two big wing flaps she was in the air and continuing to rise. After they were far enough away from the ship they started to talk again.

"I don't know why it keeps coming back. I mean if it is for a few nights it's fine but almost a month. I . . . I just don't know what to do." Eragon said. Saphira returned with, "_I know it is strange, but think of what you did a month ago. You left all your friends, family, and Arya. That is a lot of emotion and turmoil so maybe it isn't that strange_." Eragon gave a shrug too caught up in his thought to respond. He goes back to the night before thinking of the dream he has been having for so long.

_Eragon is sitting there with all his friends and family around, Nasuada, Orik, Blödhgarm, Roran, Katrina, and little baby Ismira. Then Arya is sitting next to him, but not in a formal way, but a surprising way. She is sitting there holding his hand, and leaning against him, showing her affection. Then all of a sudden Murtagh drops atop of Thorn. Saphira and Firen look up not sure what to do. As does everyone else. Murtagh stands next to Nasuada and says, "I have come out of my hiding to be with the people that can set me free from my agony and despair." With that Nasuada stands and hugs him. Giving him a light kiss on the cheek as well. Everyone gives him a warm smile and greets him with a warm hello. Murtagh and Nasuada sit next to each other but far enough where it doesn't seem suspicious. Eragon laughs and tells them it's okay, everybody kind of expected this to happen. Her and Murtagh together. Everyone is smiling and laughing._

That is where Eragon wakes up to find tears down his cheeks. From here he would get up and sleep with Saphira and she would have to calm him down. These dreams were so bad that he didn't want to sleep. Yes it was a good dream, but it brought all the pain and agony of leaving back and he didn't want to feel that again.

He was still thinking and he decided to take a look at his surroundings when he spotted a clearing along a mountain. It seemed big enough for what the plans needed so he had Saphira check it out. She flew towards it and just as Eragon suspected his judgment was right and it was perfect. He had Saphira check out the mountains and there was plenty of caves and spots for dragons to take as their own place to stay. Then he had her fly around the area for at least another valley or spot along the mountain far enough away for the wild dragons that he knew would need their own space away from the tamed dragons and their riders.

He contacted Blödhgarm and told him of his discovery. He sent mental images to him and the elder Dragons. They all seemed contempt with the area and the mountain. There was no doubt that they were far enough away from Alagaesia. That got a chuckle out of a couple of the Dragons. The destination now was a couple hours away for the boat and it seemed an hour walk from where the boat would dock. That is where Saphira flew now. She and Eragon were going to construct a crude dock for the boat to land at. They knew it would take as long as it would for the boat to show up, they took the initiative to do it.

A few hours later a dock was set up and waiting for its first vessel to land at it. Saphira took the time to lay in the river and relax. Eragon started his meditation and felt the presences of many creatures. Some he knew, while others were completely new to him. He asked Umaroth what some of the creature were and he responded with "_I honestly do not know Eragon. They are as new to me as they are to you. Yet another thing to learn about in this new place._"

With that the elves started their hour long trek into the forest to the new home of the Riders. Saphira took a lot of the heavier equipment to the location. They got a lot off the ship on the first trip, but there was still some stuff left and it was getting late in the day so Eragon decided to wait till morning to get the last of the gear and provision. Even though he was excited to finally have a home again, Eragon still kept the safety of everyone there into consideration since they were in a new environment he didn't know what was dangerous around here or not so he waited till morning. He just couldn't wait to finally get started and build his new home, but he knew that patience would ensure everything was done right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter for you guys and girls out there. I hope you enjoy this one. Remember that I do not own anything that has to do with Christopher Paolini. It would be nice if some more people left reviews because I haven't had many critiques so those would be helpful. As always if you like the story follow it.**

She sat there in the council room bored out of her mind. She tried to pay attention but just couldn't. Arya has been in so many of these pointless council meeting that she has become trained in her answers. A nod there, an agree or disagree there. Nothing too invoking but enough to prevent her from talking. There always about the same thing too. Some, elves want to travel and see the rest of Alagaesia. While other want to prevent it to keep the race pure. Arya thought it was selfish of those trying to prevent this. She had seen so much of Alagaesia that she knew the others would enjoy being out there.

The meeting met at a stalemate and she had enough of the rambling on about nothing. The meeting was adjourned and everyone left. Firen was outside waiting for her like he usually did. She climbed on top of him and said, "I want to go home." He gave the mental equivalent of a nod and took flight. A few minutes later they had arrived at Arya's new home. Seeing as Eragon left and had no use of it, and Oromis died fighting Murtagh, she had taken the little hut where Oromis lived on the Crags of Tel'naeir.

It has been nearly a month since Eragon left. The night he left she rode Roran back to Hedarth and left him there with Orik. She jumped on Firen's back and he flew because he was feeling the same way as she. They found a clearing devoid of any elves or dwarves. There she cried, she cried for a long time. The tears just wouldn't stop flowing. She was confused by how hard she cried. She wondered why, but she knew. Eragon was her one true friend. Just like Faolin she had started to fall for him and just when she was starting to warm up. They were gone, and it devastated her to have her friend taken like that. It was cruel and she couldn't handle the emotion. So, she let it all out.

She found herself surrounded by green again. Wrapped up in his warmth and protection. She wished it was Eragon holding her like he did when she found out that Oromis died. She felt the tears flowing again. They were not going to stop just like the first night. She curled up into a ball and let the tears flow. She tried to calm herself down, to try to be strong again. It didn't work, nothing works she just had to let them flow.

After an hour of non-stop crying, the tears started to fade. She got up and Firen uncurled himself from around her. She went inside the little hut for a cup of tea. That always helped her when she was down. She heated up some water in a kettle, and picked some tea leaves from the tree outside her house. By the time she was done the water was boiling. She poured herself a cup in complete silence, not an uncomfortable one, but of one where there was a lot to think about.

Arya sat down at the table where Eragon read many scrolls given to him by Oromis. She found that thought to be warming and depressing. She silently drank her tea thinking about her future. She knew what it meant to be Queen of the elves. She had seen her mother do it for what years she was actually around. That was the problem she knew what it meant to be a Queen. What she didn't know was what it meant to be a Rider. She had pondered that question for what seemed like the thousandth time since Eragon left.

Her life was torn apart the day Eragon left. She was held back because she was Queen. Then there was the Rider part telling her to go with him. Telling her it was her obligation to go, she needed to go to learn what a Rider is suppose to do. Then there was Eragon. She didn't know what to do about him. The feelings that grew within her as he finally started to mature, and see the world as it is, instead of seeing into the future. She had started to warm up to him. She even told him her true name. That was huge for her. She never told anyone her true name, not even Faolin. Then not even a few minutes later he told her he was leaving.

That wrenched her heart out. She was calm on the outside, but on the inside. She was devastated. She wanted to cry in pain of losing another true friend. She wanted to grab him and pull him into a long hug. Never letting him go. But, her senses prevented her, her experience told her not to. But, the girl in her wanted to hold him forever. She didn't do anything, she knew he was right beside her but she didn't do anything. She did the only logical thing to do and grab his hand. She knew it would help both him and her. She had kept the fairth that he had made of her. It was too precious for her to get rid of. She kept it because she knew that it was quite possibly the last thing she would have of him. So, there it sits on the wall just staring at her with a pity and vengeance.

Arya shook her head in frustration. It wasn't to take the memories away, but because she didn't know what to do. Then she felt Firen press against her mind. "_Do you know how long I have been trying to get through to you_." She looked out the window to see his big emerald eye looking at her. "Sorry, I was too caught up in my head to notice." "_I know, now that I have your attention. I think we should go and find them_." Firen obviously talking about Saphira and Eragon. "I . . . I don't know what to do." Arya was confused about something for the first time in a long time. Her age and experience helped her with all other situations, but you can never prepare for what she was in now. "_I know it would be tough trying to stop being the Queen, but I don't think it's worth missing what is truly something that we are supposed to be a part of_."

She knew he was right, but she didn't want to tarnish her name amongst the elves. She had gained respect from all the elves she came into contact with, and to throw it all away to become a Rider didn't seem sensible. Arya put her head down on the table. All these thoughts seemed to weigh her head down. She decided she had, had enough and went to bed. Yet, she couldn't fall asleep. There was just too much to think about. She had to decide between her race or Eragon and the Riders. She had the chance to make the elves better with her staying in Alagaesia. Then there was staying with her best friend, and learning how to be a Rider if she leaves.

It was all too much for her and she didn't want to be alone. She got out of bed as if she was drunk, leaning and clumsily making her way towards Firen. She crawled next to his stomach and his wing came over her. His warmth seemed to calm her down. Yet, maybe it was because she finally knew what to do. Yes, she finally knew what to do. She smiled at the fact and was instantly asleep. She kept smiling through her slumber. She was dreaming of Eragon, them being together at her up and coming home. The home of the Riders.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. I have been very busy the last week so I haven't been able to write any chapters. I'd like some feedback on the last chapter if you all would be ever so kind. Again, I do not own any characters other than ****Larien Tasardur that are Christopher Paolini's. If you like the story follow it. Again, any sort of feedback is nice to don't be afraid to write a review, even if you hate the story.**

Eragon woke in the one of the many little huts that have been built around the would be city. The huts weren't that big just enough for one to live in. It had the essentials a bed, fireplace, table and chairs. Nothing fancy just a comfortable little home to sleep in while waiting for the big city to be built. It has been a few weeks after they found the valley for Doru Araeba.

He woke to Saphira telling him to get up, "_Eragon, get up I shouldn't have to get you up every morning. You should be the first one up because you are the leader. GET UP!_" That got him up. He didn't need an angry Saphira in the morning, so he got up put on his usual trousers and tunic. He had a small cup of tea, while looking out his window at the rising sun. This was his usual routine, have Saphira yell at him, put on clothes then enjoy a cup of tea to a warm sunrise.

With that done he was off to get to work and making sure things were getting done. Work was set up into groups. Those who were more proficient in magic would help build the city, meaning building, houses, shops, and towers. The city would be made out of white marble that the elves would find with magic and Saphira would dig up. Then the marble would be cut up to have large blocks for building. It would take a lot out of the elves so there was a break after a few blocks were made. Saphira would fly them over to where the building would be. There was a break then more marble would be found and cut.

Those who weren't as skilled as the others would make furniture or find food, something productive had to be done each day to ensure that the city would be built on schedule. There were special huts built for housing the furniture, and other necessities that were suppose to be kept dry. There only a few elves that went out to find food for everybody. They have yet to disappoint with how much food they have found, some of it is completely new to everybody, but it tastes great. So far though everything has been going to plan. Nothing has gone too far astray and from plan so far.

Eragon thought to himself, 'What am I going to do today. Should I help with the building of the towers or should i help with cutting the marble.' He decided to help build the towers, it was nice to finally start building the city. It has been a long time coming and he was so eager to just get it started. Now that it was getting done he was even more excited to see it done. So, he never seemed to run out of enthusiasm for the towers. He was proud be the creator of the next home of the Riders. He was just disappointed that he was the only rider around. It was depressing really. He knew Murtagh needed time that was understandable, but Arya should have came. She should have chosen to be a Rider instead of Queen of the Elves.

Yet, he knew he shouldn't be angry at her, it was her choice and he knew she would come eventually. He came upon one of the tower locations where a number of elves were getting ready to start putting the tower together. Eragon joined them and spotted Blödhgarm amongst the group. He walked over to his friend and said, "Another fine morning to wake up to my friend." "Aye, I agree that sunrise was beautiful." Blödhgarm replied. "Things just seem so beautiful around here, maybe it is because we are seeing it for the first time in a new place in another viewpoint." Eragon returned. Blödhgarm nodded and noticed that the other elves were waiting for them, "I'd would love to continue to talk about that, but we do have work to do." Eragon had noticed as well and nodded. So with that they were off to work on building the tower.

**("Time Break")**

The day seemed to fly as he was working. It seemed all too quick that it time for a lunch break. Then it was over, and now it was time for dinner. The group had made good progress and the tower was done to about a quarter of its full potential. It was good day for everybody because the furniture and other necessities group got a lot done, and as usual the food group gathered a large amount of food for dinner. It seemed everything was falling into place and Eragon couldn't wait.

Tonight for dinner it was some wild vegetables found out in the forest with some nuts that were also found. They were combined for a healthy, but filling dinner. For dessert it was a combinations of wild fruit that was found. It was delicious.

As everybody was heading out of the dining area to do there own things, whether it was to explore or to the little lake that was nearby for a brief swim. Eragon found himself talking to Larien Tasardur. "Well Eragon what are you going to do this fine evening." Larien said. Eragon responded with, "I don't know I was thinking about going back to my hut and reading some scrolls like usual, or maybe go for a flight with Saphira." "How about this, you come with me to a place I found in the forest and we talk for awhile." Eragon now knew what Saphira meant that she likes him, but he didn't have it in him to get into a deep relationship like he and Arya had. Yet, being with her was better than being alone in his little hut reading. "That sounds like a nice plan." Larien smiled and took his hand. Not as a romantic gesture but to help him follow her.

They arrived at a little clearing that had a small pool of water. There was some tree stumps to sit on, so they went and sat next to each other on these stumps. Larien asked, "What is it like to be the only Rider here, working on Doru Araeba." "It is disappointing, if I have to say so. I was expecting Arya to come, but that didn't work out. I know it is going to take a while before Murtagh even come near Alagaesia, so that isn't too disappointing." "That is disappointing, even though it must have been just as hard on Arya to stay behind. You know she would have came if she didn't become Queen." "Aye, I know it has been hard for me to be myself again." Eragon noticed that Larien was trying to pull her stump closer. He didn't know what to do. 'Maybe I should try and get over Arya and give Larien a chance.' "_Little one you know what could happen if Arya finds out that you have given up on her, she would be devastated. She had just started to open up to you and then you go and do this behind her back. Make sure you take everything into great consideration before you act upon this_." Saphira then closed her mind from his to give him privacy.

Larien had gotten closer to him as he was listening to Saphira. She was just getting settled as he came back to her. He wanted to try but it was still too early to try. "Larien. . . I can't do this." He stood up. "I know that you want to help me get over everything that has happened to me, but I can't not yet anyway. It's just too early to do anything." Larien had this look in her eye of complete and utter disappointment. He knew she wouldn't try again unless he made any advances to her. "I expected this to happen, but it was worth a try. I'm sorry I had you do this Eragon, just don't get too self reliant on these things you know. It may make things worse." With that she left him. Alone in the middle of the darkening forest. Hoping he made the right choice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey i'm back with a new chapter. Again I am sorry I am taking so long for these chapters now. I have been very busy lately and haven't had a chance to write. I hope you all are liking the story so far. As I have stated many times before I do not own any of Christopher Paolini's characters. I'm assuming the story is going well because I haven't had any bad reviews yet. You can give the story a bad review if you want I won't mind. Yet, if you do like the story follow it and give a good review, that is always pleasant. And since I haven't done this yet. Thank you all for reading this, it is my first Inheritance Fan Fic and it seems you all are enjoying it.**

Eragon came out of the woods in a trance. Things were going so well and then this happened. It just put a huge damper on things. Why, why did she have to do that to him. She must of known it was too early for anything with him. He wasn't mad at her though. It was partially his fault for trying. He should have said no, but he wanted to try, and it seems that it just ruined his only chance of a try.

He walked through camp in the shadows. Trying to avoid everybody before getting to his little hut. He just wanted some rest after a long and exhausting day of work and emotions. He didn't even want to talk to Saphira, and it took a lot to make him not want to talk with Saphira. Yet, he knew that his feelings would keep her at bay. His hut was only a few huts away, and rushed to it. Causing a little bit of a stir in the silent night. He got there and opened the door as quickly as he could. He shut it and plopped down on the bed, kicking his shoes off in the process. For the first time in a while he let out his emotions. He felt hot tears running down his face. He missed all his friend, and family. He wanted to be able to talk to any of them just for a little while, but he didn't set up his mirror yet, and even if he had he knew everyone would be asleep.

Then he thought of Arya and how she would have felt if he went back on his word of always having feelings for her. That would hurt her severely. She would understand because he knew of her obligations to her race, but that trust would be diminished, and he probably wouldn't to be able to earn it back. Eragon shook those thoughts out of his head because after tonight he knew he was never going to do that again. He just wished she was here with him, seeing his accomplishments, and giving her knowledge to the cause of the Riders. He knew she would enjoy being a teacher. She just has it in her to teach, she has the knack for it.

He was smiling now trying to imagine Arya teaching to the new Riders. Then that smile disappeared knowing he would probably never see it happen. Then all the emotions came back along with the tears. He tried to clear his mind so he could go to sleep, but it was all too much. So he helped himself by starting to meditate. He sat up and started to open up his mind, trying to feel every little thing around him to clear his mind. He felt Saphira sleeping just feet away. He felt owls at the tree line looking for little field mice. He felt all the insects as they sang their mating songs into the night. He did this for a half hour before he felt his mind was fully clear. With that he laid down and fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning to the same warning Saphira gave him the day before. He learned quick and got up when she first told him to. He had a cup of tea just like yesterday morning and watched the sun rise out his window. He sat there and stared at the beauty for a few minutes before heading out the door to start a new work day.

**("Transition")**

For the first time since Eragon left she was happy. In the week after she decided to leave, she had announced to the council she was stepping down from royalty. There was countless arguments with her for why she should stay. She would respectfully reject the argument by saying either, "I have already made up my mind and there is no way you can make me stay," or "Nothing any of you say or do will not make me change my mind, so you better accept the fact and start looking for a new leader."

She had been threatened, put on guilt trips, and even had a sympathetic story been told to her. None of these affected her besides make her angry. She kept her calm in these heated arguments, but let it all out when she left. Once she got home she would scream and throw rocks over the cliffs. She even had one of the council members propose to her to try and make her stay. That attempt was rejected harder than the rest.

In the end though she won the battle and was able to step down without any problems. She didn't even help with the new leader. She just wanted to make sure that there wasn't going to be any problems when she left. She didn't need any other stress from the most annoying group of elves she has ever met.

Arya was in her little home packing for the long flight ahead. She packed all her clothes, the fairth, some food, and other essentials that she needed. She tried to keep it light for Firen because she knew every pound counted on how far they were going to be able to fly each day. She was happy and had a big smile on her face the whole time. She was going on a new adventure, to her new home, a place where things will become new again. Also she was giddy with excitement for being able to see Eragon and surprise him. Hopefully everything goes to plan and nothing goes astray.

Arya hoped that it wouldn't be too hard to find Eragon, "Hopefully he has settled in a location for the new home of the Riders by now." She said She was hoping that the flight wasn't extremely long because its been awhile since she has taken a long flight on Firen. Firen was outside the little house with his saddle on waiting for her to get ready. His tail was twitching back and forth as if he was ready to pounce on his prey. He was just as excited to be leaving as she was. They both had essentially prepared the night before so they didn't have a lot to do in the morning. They wanted to both leave as soon as possible.

She had just finished packing when she heard a light knock on the door. She opened it to see Nasuada standing there. She was shocked to see her. "Nasuada what are you doing here, I thought you had important things to attend to." "Do you really think I would miss another friend leaving Alagaesia without saying goodbye." "How did you find out?" "One of the council members messaged me saying you were leaving. They wanted me to try and stop you, but i'm not here to do that. I am here to say goodbye." With that she gave her a hug. "Nasuada . . . Thank you for being my friend and I will not forget you remember that. Good luck leading all of Alagaesia I know you will do a fine job." "Thank you and I will not forget you Arya, I am glad that you finally did the right thing and left to be a Rider."

After that they gave one last goodbye and Nasuada left. Since she was done packing she put all her gear on Firen and strapped it down tight. She did another check on all her equipment to make sure she had everything. Everything was there so she jumped up onto Firen. She strapped herself in and looked back at the little house for the last time. Firen jumped in the air and headed towards Edda River so they could start their journey to find their new home, and Eragon and Saphira.


	7. Apologies

**The next chapter will be out very soon I just wanted to let you all know that I didn't forget about the story. I just got back into school so I haven't been able to write. Sorry for taking so long, it's just that I am heading into senior year and want to get things done so I can graduate. My school has a lot of things that have to be done to graduate, so I want to know the gist of things before I started writing again. The next chapter will be out soon so don't worry. Again sorry for the lateness and inconsistent posting of chapters.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Back again with chapter 7. As always I do not own any of Christopher Paolini's characters, the only character he doesn't own is Larien Tasadur. This is probably the pace the story is going to be at from now on. I will try to write a chapter every week but I can't promise anything. I would like to thank the guest who saw my mistake in writing Firnen. That is the correct spelling I haven't noticed I was spelling it wrong. If you like the story follow it, and please leave reviews.**

Things have been going well these past few weeks. Some buildings have been completed, along with a few towers. The city is coming to plan and no one has gotten hurt, so everyone has been happy and excited. Eragon has been leading the groups well and seems to maturing in the leadership role. He works with each group, talks with all the elves and keeps their spirits up, he has been a true leader. He still has his mishaps but he has done quite well overall and is improving every day.

Eragon awoke the next morning like he usually did. He would get up at Saphira's calling, stretch, then go make a cup of tea. Then he would sit and watch the sunrise while drinking his tea. It became a ritual for him every morning. He would usually think about what he would do for the day, whether it was working or flying with Saphira to overview the construction and give orders from above to make minor changes to either buildings or the placement of roads and such. So this morning was no different, get up, stretch, tea, then watch the sunrise. He began his ritual of thinking of things to do for the day. There was the usual going to work with one of the many groups. Then there was taking to the skies to overview the construction of the city, and spending time with Saphira.

It's been awhile since he spent some time with Saphira so he chose the latter. "Saphira would you like to go for a flight today. Spend some time together for old times' sake." Eragon heard her hum outside his hut. "_Of course I would you know that, it gives me a break from lifting those heavy blocks_." Eragon smiled knowing it was going to be a good day with his other half.

They flew up high above the city so they could see everything that needed to be done. Using the trick Brom taught him, he looked at the world through Saphira's eyes. It gave him a better look at things from this high up. The other groups were just getting started with their building so he just talked with Saphira for a little bit. "Do you think we will be good teachers?" "_I hope so, I'm afraid that I am going to do something stupid the first day and be a complete joke_." "Really, I would have never thought that, you know that is something I would do. You would never done something embarrassing, you're too perfect." He felt his dragon vibrate as he finished the comment. "_You always know what to say to make me happy you know that_." "Of course, I know I'm your other half, it's like how you know just what to say to make me happy when I'm down." Their conversation fell into a silence as Eragon glanced back down at the city. The groups had started and were working diligently on their goals. Things looked good for now and nothing needed a realignment. Eragon would contact the leader of each group and give them encouragement and a report on how they were doing from what he saw. He contacted Blödhgarm to see how he was doing. "Tis a fine morning for work isn't it friend." "Aye, it is and where would you be now my friend" he said as he looked into the sky. "I am just to your left a few hundred feet in the air." Blödhgarm with his keen eyes spotted them and said, "Ahh, there you are my friend . . . Wait what is that behind you." Eragon and Saphira spun around as fast as they could to see what it was. What they saw or what they thought they saw shocked them and they froze in mid air.

**("Transition")**

'Where is he' She thought. It has been a few weeks since she left and no sign of the group. She was hoping that there would be something, but there has been just vast forests and deserts. She had been flying basically nonstop, only getting a few hours sleep each night. She was tired, sore, and losing hope of ever finding him. Arya kept the mantra of "It won't be much longer, there will be a sign soon." Yet, even that didn't seem to help her anymore. It was the fact that she couldn't go back. If she went back she would have to stay with Nasuada, because the elves wouldn't let her come back.

So, she kept going following the river hoping they would finally find a place to stay. Hoping that they would spot something that would bring them to their others. Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts by a sudden drop in height. "Firnen how are you doing, are you ok, do you need a break from flying." "_No, I can keep going, you don't need to worry about me it's just I have never flown this much before_." "Are you sure we can stop for a little while it'll give me time to stretch." "_Fine, but only for a little while, I want to get as far as we can before night comes_." With that he dropped altitude more and glided down so he would land in a clearing just a few hundred yards into the woods.

He landed with a dull thud on the ground causing a slight tremor through the tree around him. Arya slowly slid down his side and landed softly trying to prevent her sore legs from hurting anymore than they should. Firnen laid down on his side and rested his wings. Arya on the other hand walked around the clearing in search for a light snack of wild berries, if she could find any.

Finding nothing she went to Firnen and into one of the packs to find some food. Firnen had fallen asleep. His light snoring gave him away. Arya chuckled and walked to the river to rest her legs in the cool water. She wouldn't be long she just wanted to relax for a little bit and eat.

Getting to the river, she took off her shoes and rolled up her leggings to reveal her calves. She gently lowered them into the water as she sat at the edge. She gently laid back and just listened to the river. She would bring a piece of fruit to her mouth and take a bite, then put it back down. It was quite soothing, but she didn't let herself fall asleep. She knew Firnen would be mad with her for letting them both sleep the day away.

After finishing up the food and having her legs feel much better after being in the water, she sat up and took her now pruned legs out of the water. She dried them off with magic, rolled down her leggings, put her shoes on, then walked back to Firnen to wake him up. It had only been a half hour, but his light snoring turned into a loud snore every couple seconds.

"Firnen get up it's time to go." She said as she was putting away the bag that was holding some food. He didn't get up so she walked up to his face and started rubbing a spot under his chin. His snoring stopped, but he didn't get up. "Firnen get up we have to go, do you really want to keep Saphira waiting." That got him up. His eyes shot open and he was on all fours in a matter of seconds. Knowing he would do this Arya had stepped back a few feet before he got up.

She smiled and moved to his shoulder and jumped up onto him. The second she was strapped in he was in the air. He kept following the river just as planned. Arya was ready for another long day of flying when she thought she saw something. Firnen must have seen it too because he moved in that direction. There was a flash of blue in the distance every couple seconds. They didn't want to get there hopes up, but both were fixated on that little flash of blue when it came around again.

All of a sudden that flash of blue stopped, but it kept shining as if it stopped. Arya sent her mind out as far as she could. She was stretching her limit. Yet, she felt him. She felt her, as did Firnen. "We found them Firnen, we finally found them." That just seemed to make him go faster. She was smiling, there couldn't be a bigger smile on her face. She knew she was home. She knew she would be in his arms very soon.


	9. Chapter 8

**Back again with chapter 8. As always I do not own the Inheritance Cycle. Sorry for the late chapter, I have been really busy as of late with school and work. I will try to post more often it's just that there has been little time to write. Don't worry I'm not abandoning this story just posting when I can. If you like the story follow it, and if you don't mind write a review. **

He couldn't believe his eyes. He thought he was dreaming so he pinched himself. There was a green dragon flying towards him and Saphira. He felt a familiar presence touch his mind, but it was gone as soon as it came. He was still in shock, but Saphira wasn't. She roared as loud as she could towards the green dragon and started to fly towards him. "They're here Saphira, they actually came." She couldn't even respond besides a loud humming sound.

The resounding roar the returned only spurred Saphira to fly faster. Eragon and Saphira's excitement could be felt all the way back at the construction site for the city. The dragon was getting bigger and bigger every second. He could see the rider now, her long black hair flowing in the wind. Eragon couldn't see her until now, but when he caught sight of her, their eyes locked and never broke the contact. Yet, she looked as beautiful as ever, when the wind caught her hair.

Their dragons began to slowly glided down to the ground. Their riders could feel the conversation passing between the two as they glided downward. The riders just kept eye contact not speaking between each other, waiting for the moment where they will meet on solid ground. Eragon couldn't hide the smile on his face as he looked at her. Yet, he couldn't help but notice the same smile on her face, the longing in her eyes that must have been in his.

They were getting closer and closer to the ground, they could both feel each other's excitement. There was a small group forming on the ground looking in wonder at the two spiraling dragons. Confusion was also amongst the group for why their queen has come so soon. The two dragons split as they were just twenty feet off the ground. Their riders already ripping off their straps and preparing to jump off them as soon as they landed.

Saphira and Firnen split so they were twenty feet apart. They landed facing each other looking each other in the eyes. The ground was vibrating from the loud humming from both dragons. Both riders jumped off and turned towards the other. Not a second later they were running at each other at full speed. The distance was gone in a matter of seconds between the two beings. Then they stopped just feet from each other, looking each other dead in the eyes.

"Wha … what are you doing here Arya. I thought it would be a while before I saw you again. Wait, is everything alright do I need to come back." Eragon said, hoping he didn't have to leave so soon. "Everything is just fine in Alagaesia, I came here to become who I am suppose to be, a Dragon Rider, and not the Queen of the Elves." Arya said, she also didn't want to say she left to come find him in front of all the other Elves. There were gasps from the Elves, surprise on all their faces. Then some turned to disgust, and those faces left.

"Y. . You stopped being the queen. I thought that's what you wanted to do, instead." Eragon said with surprise all over his face as well. It also had some look of hurt come over it as he remembered some of their conversations before he left. Arya saw the look, but didn't say anything, not wanting to bring any more attention to the two. She was keeping all the emotions on the inside behind her calm face.

"Yes, I realized that I had seen what it meant, to be a Queen. What I didn't have any idea how to do was be a Rider, so I made the decision to step down." She said, hoping that was enough. For now. She had enough of this conversation that was most definitely going to be continued later on. She walk up closer Eragon, who had yet to comprehend what she had said. Arya walked over and gave him a hug. Not a long one, but a quick hug that was like it's nice to see you again. "Do you have a place where I can stay. I would like to rest after traveling non-stop since we left."

Eragon snapping out of his reverie, responded, "Yeah, you can have my hut, while we build another for you." With that he asked two elves to start on her hut, and another to help her unload Firnen who seemed like he was dying to get the saddle off. Arya walked over to her dragon and unstrapped that saddle. Eragon walking over to his to do the same. The second the straps were off both dragons were off flying away from the valley.

The Elves left the commotion and went to take a lunch break, it was time for it. Blödhgarm walked up to Arya and gave her a slight handshake. "It is good to see you, my dear. I hope that the other Elves didn't bother you." "No, not at all, considering I wasn't paying attention to them." Arya said, with a slight smile. "And it is good to see you too, Blödhgarm as well." "As always, it is a pleasure, Shadeslayer." With that he walked off figuring the two riders had a lot to talk about.

Eragon was talking to some other elves when Arya came back over to him. He gave a smile. One of his famous smiles that just seemed to make Arya's day shine a little brighter. She gave a small smile back and waited for his conversation to conclude.

The conversation was just finishing when Arya came up so Eragon said his final statement and walked over to her. He was trying to keep cool on the outside, but on the inside he was screaming and yelling wondering why else she came to Doru Araeba. "My hut is this way if you want to relax, and have a cup of tea if you like." "That sounds perfect right now." He took a risk and held out his arm. Arya gladly put her into his, putting both hands on his forearm.

Eragon couldn't help but feel electricity from the touch. It has been something he has been wanting for so long and it is finally happening. Arya on the other hand couldn't wait to get Eragon and herself alone in his hut. She wanted to give him a good hug and tell him the other reason why she came. They walked arm in arm all the way. They didn't mind the looks that they got from the others. They were just content with being with each other.

The walk wasn't too long, but long enough that Arya's legs began to cramp after the long ride. She started to put more and more weight onto Eragon, as her legs started to work less and less. Since there was no Elves around and the hut was right there, Eragon picked her up wedding style and carried her the rest of the way. His heart was thumping so hard he thought it was gonna come out of his chest. Arya on the other hand started to blush and hid her face in Eragon's chest.

Eragon started to laugh at Arya's blush, which was something he had never seen before. He had made it to the door without being spotted and still chuckling to himself. He opened the door being careful not to hurt Arya's legs as he entered the room. He set her down on the chair he sat at every morning for his cup of tea. She started to stretch her legs hoping the cramps would subside long enough for her to stand comfortably.

"Eragon." She said to get his attention away from the fire. Eragon turned to look at her and saw the desire in her eyes, the same as when he first saw her earlier as they were spiraling around each other. "There is another reason why I came here." She paused to gather her thoughts. "I realized the second you left. No the second you told me you were leaving, that I wanted to be with you." Eragon walked towards her with the same kind of desire in his eyes. "It was my stubborn attitude that thought I need to stay for the rebuild after the war. What I really wanted was to go with you and, it was after you left that I truly realized this." She took one of his hands in hers. "You were the only one I told my true name to. I trusted you completely, more than Faolin. Then you left and I told you that you would have to wait before we got together." Eragon couldn't help but tremble at the touch of Arya. She felt it too.

"I guess what I am trying to say, after all this time. Of me rejecting you and making you wait. I . . . I love you.". . .

**To be continued.**


End file.
